


a quiet moment, while we all rest

by EllaYuki



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic, Fai Pov, Fluff, M/M, Tsubasa World Chronicle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: in between returning from the inner nirai kanai and syaoran waking up, fai and kurogane talk a bit and rest.





	a quiet moment, while we all rest

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capital letters is INTENTIONAL. All fics written by me in 2017 are like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now. 
> 
> (AKA: Please STOP MENTIONING IT, it will NOT change. Thank you.)

‘you okay?’ kurogane asks from where he sits by the doors to the patio.

fai looks up from where he’s been brushing syaoran’s bangs away from his face, the younger man still unconscious from the events of the utaki and the inner nirai kanai. mokona is trying her hardest to not fall asleep, but fai knows it won’t be long now before she does. she looks as exhausted as he feels.

they haven’t been back for long, a couple of hours or so, their bruises and scratches still aching, still singing, and the princess-goddess’ men have only just left. for now, the only things they have to do is rest, heal, and wait for syaoran to wake up.

fai looks at kurogane, takes in the damage, and lets out a soft sigh of relief. they’ve been through worse; physically, they’ve suffered worse, and whatever mental and emotional damage syaoran has suffered aside, fai is pretty sure, they’ll pull through this easily enough.

he sits up from the edge of the bed, and unties his hair, combs his fingers through it. he plops down on the floor next to kurogane, and rests his head on the ninja’s uninjured shoulder.

‘i’m okay, kuro-sama’ he says, quietly, nuzzling his face into warm skin. ‘a bit sore, and my arm still hurts, but otherwise i’m fine.’

kurogane huffs but seems to accept that. ‘you think the kid’s going to be okay?’ he asks and they both turn their heads to look at the sleeping boy almost drowning in blankets.

‘maybe,’ fai answers honestly. ‘i don’t know what hardships he went through inside the utaki, so i don’t know how he’ll feel when he wakes up. the only thing we can do is wait. although it’s painful.’

fai can feel kurogane pressing his lips into his hair at that, a smile curling them, and he has to smile himself. ‘but i think he’ll be alright, eventually,’ he finishes, and curls closer to kurogane. ‘he’s strong.’

‘he is,’ kurogane agrees, a tinge of pride coloring his voice.

gentle fingers start carding through fai’s hair, and oh, it feels so heavenly he thinks he might just float away. there are times when fai might tease kurogane for it, but today he doesn’t feel like breaking the peaceful silence, doesn’t feel like doing anything other than indulge.

it’s not long before he feels sleep try to pull him under, and fai lets it.

they are safe now, and they can rest their weary bones. and fai thinks that, right now, that is exactly what this little family of his needs, what they deserve.

 

 


End file.
